the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page for Pg. 158!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 158! 14 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Greetings from London! Damm, how fast this month went by! It's crazy how much I've seen in one month! But it'll be nice to settle down in one place for a while, actually unpack my stuff. And hopefully I'll be able to get back on here again! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • a year ago Man, I still envy you this whole trip 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • a year ago I'm sorry! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( The Fox I should be studying for my exam but I feel guilty about not responding sooner ;-; )) (( The Fox: " O-oh. Oh? " His awe turned to hungry curiosity as he hopped forward and gave Charricthran a good look over. He squinted at his feathers, gave a small test preen of his feathers, and was even reaching to wrapping his wings around him to pat him completely round, just to be sure of his wholeness. He looked up briefly to catch the raven's gaze, his own eyes deep in thought, crafting a new profile of his sudden, deal making, companion. He croaked quietly to himself before speaking again. " And how long have you been here? I take it long enough to get settled in... and what of Resham? Did you find him or did he find you? " His tone was unusually invested for the little beast, enough to show a more potentially nefarious intent. )) Charricthran seemed as if he would raise an amused eyebrow, had he any to speak of at the moment. He'd only just had time to solidify his form for the inspection, and the sudden change in state had resulted in a jab of pain that lingered as bumping your elbow on the edge of a table did. "Aye, settled in for the long haul at the start. Pitter-patterin' 'tween universes an' the like, but I've seen plenty more'n I wanted. Earth's gonna stay 'bout the same in this vein o' the multiverse, see." "As for Resham, 's a bitta both. What's it to ya, hm? Do I need ta start affectin' concern?" His smirk said it all. There was, after all, a certain arrogance that came with his age and... experience. see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago ( Aye dude! No worries! Go do that study sh*t if you need to! I can wait on replies. I'm not going to pounce on you for taking care of your school stuff. :> ( And if anything I should be studying too for an assessment test I might take soon. XDDX )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago (( Best of luck then! I have the exam today so I should be slightly more freee after ;-; )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago ( "Ahaha man Studying sure is important huh?" "Yep! Maybe you should stop procrastinating and actually do some then?" "AH ok then, I'll get started--" *Sees my favorite comic having its annual halloween contest again* *Sees that writing catagory won't come back next year* " wWLL I GUESS I'M PRACTICING FOR THE CONTEST THEN :''''>" ( Figured I'd get back to our good ol bois here before I cry into the laptop and craft up a piece for the GOOD OL CONTEST Not LIKE I'VE GOT SHIT TO DO AHA )) " Oh no, Not at all dear beast! " Errack smiled like all birds do, with a squint and a fluffing of feathers. His eyes shined with wily light. The crow backed up and cocked his head sideways. " I just wanted to know! Since Resham's the highest authority in these parts currently, I would've hoped you two were already acquainted. You know how things go. " His claws flashed in the light as he made a friendly gesture. " But let's not get too distracted though. You said you had information in exchange for the occasional patrol? " He clucked under his breathe. " Unfortunately I'm low in numbers at the moment, but I could definitely help you every once in awhile. The only thing I would ask for is your aid should I need it myself. Seems only fair right? " He glanced at Char, eager for his reply. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago Charricthran smiled like all birds don't, with a mouthful of shark-like and jagged teeth that was equal parts threat and charm. "If you're willin' ta work with the conditions tha' my 'aid' don' include causin' harm in any form an' by any means ta... most everyone in the Society, with a few exceptions I would be fair willin' ta tell ya about, surest thing." He tucked his smile under some tamer expression, adopting a friendly pose that only highlighted how half-unfriendly he'd been before. The shadows creeping over the trees returned to their normal places, and the airflow circulated properly once more. "An' 'tain't so much patrollin' as yours passin' on interestin' tidbits as they see 'em. Whatcha do's your business, my business jus' happens ta be Secrets, see? No extra work required." Charricthran paused, then offered a feathery shrug. "Ain't like I've much ta do nowadays." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Local Nerd, you have my apologies for a very late response—I only happened to notice your introduction now. ^^’ Hello and welcome to the forum! I’m the writer for Helen Jekyll, who is the day manager of the Society and usually greets people who wish to become Lodgers at the door. I’m one of the people you can talk to if you have any questions or concerns, although most writers here would be happy to help you out. Speaking of questions, I do have one regarding your introduction. “The sun was just beginning to cast it's rosy glow upon the pristine - and the not so much - streets as dusk crept it's way into the world. This also suggested that it really had been far too long since Edmund had properly slept, not that this was a new occurrence, mind you. With a suitcase that seemed disproportionately light, and, more troubling, seeming to hold a twitching something in one hand, he used his free to knock upon the door of his destination. His destination was, of course, the building for the Arcane - read 'mad' - Sciences.” Does the above paragraph take place in the early morning or just before night? I’m afraid I’m a bit confused on that matter, and it’ll affect whether or not Helen can greet Edmund.)) •Share › Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Ah! Yes, hello! Thank you! Sometimes I forget that people don't always understand my writing nonsense, but that would have probably been before night (normally I associate gold with dawn and rose with dusk), so hopefully that makes it make more sense!)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Local Nerd • a year ago ((Okay, yes, that makes a lot of sense, thank you! I had gotten mixed up and thought that "the sun was just beginning to cast" meant that it was the dawn. Unfortunately, Helen is called the day manager because she works the morning shift at the Society, which means she wouldn't be around to greet Edmund as the sun was setting--though I could have another character greet him instead if you wish, and then the Helen and Edmund interaction could happen the following day?)) •Share › Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((You're certainly not the first person to get confused by my nonsense haha⭐️ If you wanted to and would have fun doing so, go ahead! There's no pressure though, so if you don't want to, that's fine too!)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Local Nerd • 10 months ago ((I'd be delighted to! This discussion is going to close later today, but we can continue on the one posted on Monday when that happens. ^-^ I'll write my response now!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Local Nerd, Edmund's Introduction! Local Nerd: The sun was just beginning to cast it's rosy glow upon the pristine - and the not so much - streets as dusk crept it's way into the world. This also suggested that it really had been far too long since Edmund had properly slept, not that this was a new occurrence, mind you. With a suitcase that seemed disproportionately light, and, more troubling, seeming to hold a twitching something in one hand, he used his free to knock upon the door of his destination. His destination was, of course, the building for the Arcane - read 'mad' - Sciences.)) Only a handful of moments after the knock announced the presence of a visitor, there came the sound of swift footsteps and the door was promptly opened by a woman an inch taller than he, her sharp features framed by brown locks dark enough to be mistaken for black that draped just past her shoulders. She scrutinized the man standing on the Society's doorstep for a beat, her gaze lingering briefly on the flowers that sprouted from his waistcoat pocket and hat brim, then leaned a shoulder against the door frame. "Are you here for business or hoping to join?" came her question suddenly, though in a low tone without any evident passion. Her icy blue gaze portrayed only nonchalant indifference. •Share › − Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago By instinct, the man took a half step back as the door opened, and as more of an afterthought than anything, quickly attempted a friendly smile - a smile, as he was told frequently by his far more boisterous companion, being a surefire way to appear approachable - as means of greeting. "I was hoping," he began, pausing for a heartbeat'a consideration, "If it were still possible, to join?" There was an infliction in his voice that turned what was intended to be a statement into more of a question. With an almost snakelike movement, one of the larger flowers stretched itself forward, as if with a wholly unflowerike curiosity, which Edmund brushed back with a careful tenderness, more so an instinctual response than conscious decision. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy